Wait a Lifetime
by linklover88
Summary: On his knees, covered in small smears of his own blood, his hands bound behind his back: the payment for betrayal. Silently they fight, predator and prey, different shades of the same being. Shadow has always been able to bring out the desperation in Vio, sees past his calm facade, exposes his desire for attention that can only be sated by Shadow himself. Shadow x Vio Oneshot, Smut


**A/N: I was just going to write like a paragraph and then next thing I knew; BABAM! Buttsecks with mah babies. So yeah. This takes place after Shadow discovers Vio is a traitor, but instead of going to tying him up with the intention of killing him, Shadow lets his hinoxes beat him up a bit and then this happens. So uh, divergence from the manga I s'pose. **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective and legal owners. **

**Warnings: Shadow calls Vio a bitch and some glorious, uncensored buttsex.  
**

**Point of View: Shadow's**

**You think that you're the sun  
The whole world revolves around you  
The center of attention  
And everything is drawn to you  
But I'll take my time if you want to  
And I'll give you whatever you need  
And I'll wait a lifetime to give into you  
Give into you, oh  
:Center of Attention - Jackson Waters:**

Vio was on his knees, his clothing bearing stains of small smears of his own blood, of dirt and tears and grime. His hands, bound behind him tightly, were rendered them useless as he looked up at me. His eyes were on fire, their cold violet-blue stare piercing as he glared at me like I was the demon incarnated.

But then again, maybe I was.

I slowly walk over to him, saying nothing. His ears were drooping though, betraying his collected look and hinting he was in pain. His hair had fallen wildly over his face, darkening his beautiful gaze. As instructed, his face was untouched, though his lips were red and looked as if they'd been bitten... by himself, to muffle the musical sounds of pain that rightfully should have flowed from his lips. I came to kneel in front of him, gently taking his chin in my hand. Neither of us said anything, we simply stared into each other, deducing, mocking, challenging, fighting.

Finally, I moved a finger over his unblemished face, using my sharp dark nail to make a shallow cut from his cheek to his lips, almost in a mock of an overly sized smirk. His jaw tightened and his gaze narrowed, but he didn't cry out. Refused to make a sound that we both knew would fuel me onward. I leaned in, using the tip of my tongue to trace the slowly oozing mark only to stop at the corner of his lips. I paused. His breathing was short and uncontrolled; his eyes were tight, blonde lashes gently tickling his rosily flushed cheeks. I pressed a soft, almost tender kiss to the corner of his mouth, whispering. "I trusted you, only for you to fail me."

The breath he let out was almost a silent sob. I could hear his heartbeat, erratic, filling my mind pleasantly. "You knew." He breathed the words out on the air flowing tightly between his lips. "You always knew that I could never betray everything for your darkness. You knew this would happe-"

I squeeze his throat tightly, silencing him, making him obey without breathing a whisper.

"I had the intention of showing you how pleasing the darkness could be, Vio." His name, I roll it over my tongue, tasting it like I had the very first time. If names had flavor, I would be addicted to his. So stoic and cold, but at the same time, it was short, deep and secretive. I pull away from his skin, from the flavor of salt and warmth that was made of his flesh. "You would have stayed with me."

His eyes flickered up to me, calmer now that I had given him space and released his throat. I still held his chin in my hand, making him look at me, forcing his gaze to mine. "Don't. Please, it doesn't have to be this way, and you know it. You know Vaati doesn't care about you, that he abuses you, that he's wrong. Shadow, we can still-" I jerk his chin to the side, making his whole body tip violently to the side as I release him, nearly throwing him. My name, he said my name, it's enough to send me over the edge and I stand up, my fists balling up as I try to restrain myself. My nails, alike claws, dig into my palms painfully as I try to shake myself, but I can't. My name, he said my name, so simple, but tainted on his tongue with the sincerity and self-righteousness that was in his voice. He doesn't cry out, but he lets out a half sigh half groan as he finishes tipping himself, lying on his side. He looks abused, and he has been, though I ordered my hinoxes to be gentle on him. Mostly prodding was done, really, but his skin is broken. He looks at me again, his eyes still following me as I look down at him.

"You don't understand." I growl. "You would have killed me. No, you have killed me, because I was stupid enough to give into you, and now I'm a dead man!" I'm losing control, but I'm too worked up to stop myself. I care, I don't want to hurt him, but I can't hold in the rage and betrayal and pain inside of me anymore. I feel like a rubber band pulled too tightly, trying to decide between a striking traitor and the only life I've known, and now I'm snapping. "I'm as bad as you now!" I yell, my voice filling the empty room that was more of a cell, and he flinches, curling in on himself in a protective way. Growling, I get closer, crouching beside him as my voice remains feral. "But the original Link never cared about anyone except for himself, but for the kudos he got. And you're the same. It's _pathetic._ You're so low that you'd bend over backwards just to feel like you have someone's acceptance. You're _needy_." I can't stop myself from tipping my head sideways, leaning over him. "That's why you came with me in the first place. You wanted my attention and you got it. For once you had someone's focus all on _you._ It made you feel _good_."

"No." He tries to sound defiant, but he knows it's true, I can see it in his eyes. The fight to expose him for who he really is, past his cold calm exterior, is painlessly short when I'm the one prying. I was him, he was the Link most alike me, I could see into him like a mirror. "No, I- I wanted to save you-" He looks scared, but at the same time, he looks almost excited. The pain, it pleased him; the attention, it had to filled him to the brim.

It excited me, too. The thrill of control knocked aside the raw anger, concentrated lust taking over, the unsurpassable urge to take his weakened body and fill it with mine flowing over me like a tsunami.

"Don't lie to yourself," I whisper as I push him onto his back. "You wanted me. Yes, you wanted to save me, your friends, your weak puny world, but most of all, you simply wanted _me._" His eyes widen, he looks borderline surprised, and when he opens his mouth to protest I capture his lips in mine.

I wiggle my tongue between his lips and teeth, stroking the walls of his mouth, pushing my mouth further against his. My tongue brushes the tip of his and I can feel a tremor run through him, his cheeks turning red as I demand his response. His eyes flick up and down, mostly at my own eyes, before he bites down on my tongue.

I pull back immediately, giving him space as I bring my fingers to my mouth, pain resounding in my tongue like a zeroed in missile. The metallic taste of blood follows and I knew it's mine, though that doesn't stop me from savoring it. Finally, my attention returns to the traitorous 'hero', whose cheeks were flushed a very attractive shade of pink. His lips are red I stare at them, the seductive way they were parted and swollen, begging me to return to them. He thoughtlessly licks them with his small pink tongue and it's enough to draw a quiet moan from me. My hand gently strokes down the side of his beautiful and unmarked neck, and he tries to pull away from my touch, forcing me to dig my claws in. He cries out and it sounds beautiful, his voice filing my ears so perfectly, like this was meant to be.

"Don't be that way~," I shush him, bringing my other hand to his face and pushing his hair out of the way. "You want this~!" I remind him, cooing. "You want my attention, you want me to lavish every bit of your body, Violet~." Once again, there's his name, such a beautiful and tragically alluring name on my tongue. He whimpers, but he doesn't argue, and I withdraw my claws from his tender skin.

I dip my head and lick the blood on the side of his neck, my tongue coating itself in the taste of his blood. It's the same as mine, but I like his better, preferring the taste of his skin and the moan that suddenly erupts from his majestic lips as I suck on his flesh. I chuckle, bringing my lips further down his neck as I keep sucking, my hands spreading and exploring over his clothed chest. They grope and claw, shredding the fabric until they reach his leather belt and I undo it with practiced movements. He starts to squirm and tries to pull away and I ignore him as I run my fingers under his tunic and brush his stomach. I lick and bite my way to his adam's apple, sucking on it and drawing another very loud moan from the violet hero, feeling his head tip back as he arches his neck up against my eager mouth.

I greedily press my lips against more skin as my fingers roam upwards, pushing up the tunic only to claw back down his sides. He cries out again, and his body shudders, his shoulders rotating. I push a leg between his, scooting down to catch one of his dusky nipples in my mouth, rolling it between my lips and tugging on it with my teeth. I flick it with my tongue and he gasps, his breath hitching in his throat, only to moan again, though this time it sounds almost like a name. Mine. I growl, rubbing my thigh against his crotch, my mouth letting go of his chest with a wet pop. I can feel a bulge against my leg and I shift a bit, my own pants feeling tight. "You're so excitable~" I taunt, leaning back down to give his other nub the same rough and wet treatment. I flick this one more with my tongue and he mewls, his body pressing upwards against mine in a desperate attempt to communicate.

"Sh-Shadow!" His body tosses almost violently at how sensitive he is. "H-ah~!" I bring a hand up and press it to his cheek, feeling his face turn and his lips press against it in an attempt, however pitiful it was, to muffle the sounds he was already making. I release this nipple as well, dragging my teeth across his chest, licking, kissing, moving upwards until I'm looking him in the eyes again. I don't have to ask, his eyes find mine, and his cheeks reveal themselves to be almost red again. "Shadow..." He breathes out my name; he's still panting, breathless from the ravishing his body is undergoing. "U-untie me..."

I shake my head, covering my eyes in my dark hair. So dark it's almost black, but there's a distinctive shade of purple in it that separated it from the black clothing I wore. "No."

He groans, his body rolling up to mine again. "Please."

"No." I repeat, brushing my hair out of the way. "This isn't supposed to be permissive for you, Vio."

He shakes his head, still breathing like air is a rarity. "I want to touch you, Shadow-"

I shut him up, pressing my lips to his again and this time his lips push to mine as well, working together. I tip my head, our lips fitting together, my tongue finding itself back in Vio's delicious mouth, exploring as much as it could. One of my hands slips below his leggings, gently touching below his hips and waist while my other arm keeps me from falling onto him. His tongue brushes mine, swirling and fighting and coating each of our mouths in saliva, the muscles entwining.

When I finally break away we're both panting and I can feel how warm my cheeks are. Still breathing raggedly, losing my composure, I kiss him again, though this time it's softer and almost chaste. I remove the leg between his, kneeling by his side as I carefully roll him over onto his stomach. He takes the hint, getting onto his knees, the side of his face pressed against the stone floor. "This would be... so much easier if you'd untie me." He groans, and I chuckle, though not really humorously.

"No." I say again, sitting on my knees behind him. I reach under him, tugging his nipples and rub my crotch against his ass, which makes him moan and push back against me, our bodies rocking for a pleasurable moment. Impatient, I tug down his leggings, exposing his round bottom to the world and releasing him from the tight confines of a fabric prison. I take the firm cheeks in my hands, groping him in the lewdest manner, breathing harshly not from exertion or pleasure but undeniable and animal-like lust. I run my fingers over the cheeks, before leaning down, kissing the mounds of flesh as if they were something valuable, my mouth straying to the tight, virginal hole that begged to be torn apart by me, begged to be possessed and used and was undoubtedly as needy as its owner.

I flicked my tongue over the ring of muscles a few times, Vio's body jolting forward when I pressed my tongue inside. I kept my hands on his hips as I pressed my mouth against his skin, my tongue exploring his inner cavern, drawing out a long loud moan of pleasure and want from the blonde as he pushed his hips back as far as he could with only his face to use as leverage. His muscles loosened and clenched, allowing me to get deeper, licking around to make everything wet so that I would hurt him less, though it would undoubtedly hurt regardless. He tasted musky, something not entirely bad and actually very distinctly male. I removed my mouth, dragging out a whimper from the poor tied up prey, before I pushed a finger inside.

I started to slowly push it in and out, urging in a second finger. I scissor them, stretching the ring of protesting muscles, pushing them in even deeper to rub against his deeper walls. A sharp intake of breath is what I get in return, something between pleasure and need, followed by a drawn out moan. The third finger makes his walls tighten around my fingers, his moan ceases, a grunt of pain reaches my ears. My other hand releases his hip and strokes his weeping cock, the touch of velvety foreskin against my fingers spurring me on. Soon enough he's moaning at the intrusion and I withdraw my fingers speedily, licking them clean only to spit excessively in my hand. I release his member to pull down my own leggings, rubbing my hand dripping with saliva against my painful erection. My hand is wet and warm against my feverish member and I let out a groan, looking at Vio's exposed body like he was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen... which he was.

I don't ask if he's ready, I know he is, so I line myself up and start to push the head of my pulsating cock past the his pink entrance.

He moans, but it's not pleasure, it's in pain. I keep pushing in and he hisses, his breathing becomes labored and heavy with a pained cry that he's too proud to release. Finally I'm in all the way, and I bend over, kissing his spine. I ignore the whip marks on his back that are already healing, because I had someone give him a potion before I made my entrance. I undo my own belt, taking off my tunic and throwing it somewhere, all while Vio's breathing calms to a ragged pant and he starts pressing against my hips.

Taking the hint, I wrap a hand around one of his hips, and slowly pull most of the way out before shoving myself back in. He's warm, burning, tighter than anything I'd ever felt. The pace is brutal but I can't get enough of how hungrily he sucks me into him. He keeps moaning with every thrust, rewarding my efforts, and when I hit the perfect spot inside of him for the first time he screams. His whole body is shuddering and jerking and rolling back to meet me, a clash of thighs and sweaty flesh and need. He calls my name so beautifully, chanting it like I'm a god. I feel the urge to touch my lips to him, I want to kiss him but I can't, so instead I bend over and bite into his shoulder which makes him moan so perfectly that my whole body shudders and I almost hit my peak of release right then.

The stone floor has rubbed his cheek and his other shoulder to the point where I notice it hurts him, as his whole body moves with every thrust, and I stop thrusting into his tight delicious heat for a moment. He whines, actually whines, his hips pushing back into mine and I moan at the desperation. I reach back into one of my boots and draw out a dagger, quickly slicing the ropes that were binding his wrists and he almost falls completely. He shakily pushes himself up onto his elbows, looking at me over his shoulder with lidded violet-blue eyes that were raw with thanks and relief and pleasure and _need._ I smirk, leaning forward and kissing him again, his lips so eager against my own.  
In the middle of the kiss I start thrusting again, fucking him _raw_ and senselessly, so like beasts in the wild that his mouth gapes against my own and he drops his head to pant. "Shadow! Shadow, ga-hah, gods, Shadow, more! Harder! Ha~!" I do, we become nothing but a connected mix of hormones and euphoria that it's hard to tell where our bodies are separated. I take his cock in my hand again, wet with precum that's been leaking everywhere, and I pump him to the timing of my thrusts until he comes undone.

"Shadow!" he can't stop saying my name, the sound of him calling it is engraved into my mind, "Ha! I'm s-so close, plea- hah-!" My thrusts become harder and he finally comes with a shout, releasing all over my hand and the floor, clenching around my body, milking me. I give in to the wave of pleasure and elation and release my essence deep inside of him, panting roughly as my lungs refuse to expand.

Finally we calm down enough that I can chuckle, rubbing my hands down his sides. He trembles as I pull out, and he falls to the floor with an exhausted groan, my juices flowing down his thighs. I lick his own bodily fluids off my hand, savoring the bitter taste that was somehow remarkably _Vio_. "See~" I finally speak, breaking the silence. "You wanted me."

He groans again, rolling over onto his back so that I can see his face. His leggings are bunched at his ankles and his tunic is pushed up to his chest, having fallen down a bit with the pace we had been moving. His body was littered in bruises and welts, but also the wounds I had just inflicted, claw marks and bite marks and hickies galore. His lips are still swollen and his one cheek is pink and irritated from being fucked into the ground, but it's his eyes that capture my attention. They're infuriatingly calm again and he just sighs at me, like he couldn't care less. "Has anyone ever mentioned that the way you switch moods is irritable?"

We both stray from the obvious thoughts for the moment: that we just slept with the enemy, that he betrayed me, that I'm as good as dead for leading a traitor into the midst of darkness.

"Shut up." I snap, pulling my leggings back up. I snap my fingers and out from nowhere appears a dark violet robe and pillow, which I hand to him. "I have some things I need to take care of, you needy son of a bitch, so go to sleep. I'll make sure you aren't disturbed."

He takes off the rest of his clothing lazily, donning the robe and laying on the pillow as I find and put on my discarded tunic and belt. "You aren't going to stay?"

That captures my attention, a question spoken so carelessly it bordered on meaningless, the words so innocent. "No."

He hums, then sighs. "I always imagined you'd be one to stay and lay around after coupling."

"The circumstances at the moment hardly bid that act to be 'coupling'." I mumble. "Be straightforward, Vio, neither of us needs to dance around like idiots. Do you want me to stay or not?"

He looks at me blankly, then shrugs. "You said you had things to take care of, you should handle those, whatever they may be." I nod, ready to flee the scene, when he asks me another question. "You said you'd make sure I'm not disturbed."

"Yes."

"Until when?" He poses a good question. I doubt he suspected that I would be the last of his torturers, because he's already suffered all the abuse I can bring myself to deliver.

"Until I decide otherwise. I promise you though, that I'll be the first one you speak to when you awaken. No one else will bother you until I see you again."

He nods, propping himself up on an elbow. He doesn't bother to say goodbye, just looks at me expectantly, so I stray from my path to crouch down by him and kiss him chastely.

Then I unlock the door and go out, leaving him behind.

**xXxXxXx  
**

Hidden in the shadows of the dawn, I watch as Vio begins to stir, his blonde hair blowing gently in the crisp morning breeze. He's in a new outfit but it looks the same: violet tunic, white leggings, brown boots, and a violet hat. His eyes open slowly, and he rolls over a bit, nuzzling his arm. Finally he opens his eyes completely, and then jolts upwards into a sitting position. The last thing he'd remember would be falling asleep in that empty grey room with rough stone floors, with a locked door and his body sore from the rough sexual encounter. Not far away stood three tents, one green, one red, one blue, which captured Vio's attention. He looked at them in hidden confusion before looking around at the ground, his eyes focusing on a piece of folded paper that his head had rested on only moments ago. The paper was a note from me, every word I had memorized like some lovesick fool.

Go with the others for now; find a way to defeat Vaati. Watch yourself, the darkness has you on a personal agenda, and if they get a chance you will be the one they destroy first, or last, whichever they decide would hurt you most. I'm going to try and find out what I can. I'll found you when I'm ready.  
Don't tell the others about our 'coupling' as you so blatantly put it, for now, it'd be safer.  
I will see you again, Vio. Be careful.  
I'm sorry I broke my promise, but it's too dangerous to see me right now.  
Shadow

I watched him read it before he stroked the parchment curiously, his gaze turning as he looked around, as if he could see me. A yelp seemed to distract his intent gaze and he looked to see Red running towards him, knocking him flat back on the ground in some sort of imitation of a hug. Green and Blue poked their heads out of their tents, also running over to celebrate the return of Vio.

With a soft sigh, I close my eyes, and let the shadows carry me away.

**Review please :3 **


End file.
